Nekomata
by Lecimal
Summary: J'ai fait un pas vers lui, au fond du couloir, et il a levé les yeux vers moi. Ses cheveux tenaient plus de la crinière du lion que du pelage du chat. L'intensité de son regard vert de haine me clouait à ma place. Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait, mais le vendeur. J'ai recommencé à respirer et me suis approché doucement de lui.
1. Neko Dewa Arimasen

Rating : _K+, pour l'ambiance_

Note : _Merci à_ **Shangreela**_ pour sa correction /o/_

_Ceci est à l'origine un cadeau pour _**Ariani Lee**_, qui avait disparu de la surface du monde pendant une semaine ou deux. Elle m'a gentiment autorisée à la poster donc : Joailleu _AXEL DAY_ !_

« **Navré, ce n'est pas un chat** »

_Dewa arimasen_ est la plus complète, la plus longue et la plus polie des formes négatives de _desu_, traduisible pas «être». Elle inclut l'idée de vouvoiement et de respect. « Ce n'est pas un chat » n'est pas une traduction assez polie.

* * *

**_- Neko Dewa Arisasen -_**

Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu d'animal de compagnie.

Xion en avait trouvé un dans la rue. Un chat noir. Il n'était pas comme on l'entend partout, agressif et vulgaire. Il parlait plutôt bien, était serviable, mesuré. Un peu timide, méfiant, mais vu comment on les traite…

Depuis ce moment je me suis mis à observer les chats et leurs maîtres quand j'en voyais se promener dans la rue. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi amical avec son chat que Xion. En fait, pour Xion, c'était un ami. Pour la majorité des autres... Bien moins que ça. Ça me faisait bizarre. Comme quelque chose de malsain. Ils nous sont tellement semblables…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé là, devant cette animalerie, mais j'en ai doucement poussé la porte. Une clochette a tinté. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir et j'ai pu observer les murs sable aux motifs floraux rouge sombre et rose poudré s'enchevêtrer les uns dans les autres à mesure qu'ils rampaient jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait aussi de vraies plantes grimpantes, dans un coin en face de la porte, et derrière le comptoir, un peu plus loin à gauche. Elles léchaient les murs avec une insistance immobile. Ça et là, quelques étagères croulaient sous le poids de livres fins mais nombreux et de tailles différentes, disposés comme aléatoirement dans un fouillis organisé. Tous traitaient dressage ou d'élevage de chats. Je me suis approché doucement du comptoir et ai sonné au carillon qui pendait au-dessus. Une suite de sons clairs et harmonieux en est sortie. Rapidement suivie de pas dans un couloir opposé à la porte d'entrée.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, a lancé le vendeur en se postant derrière son comptoir, c'est l'heure du repas du matin.

Il était 10h12, selon une horloge à quartz sur le mur derrière lui. C'était pas dommage.

- Bonjour, j'ai répondu sobrement, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je faisais là. Je voudrais… euhm… C'est possible de voir les chats ?

Il m'a souri avec une sorte de compréhension mal placée que peuvent servir ceux qui vous prennent de haut.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il nous a dirigés vers l'arrière-boutique, en repassant par le couloir. Derrière une porte se trouvait une salle, meublée come un salon avec quatre canapé rouges disposés en carré autour d'une petite table basse en verre, de gros fauteuils du même rouge, et sur chacun d'entre eux, des chats. Ils portaient tous des colliers qui les reliaient à leur assise par une laisse d'environ deux mètres de longueur, maximum, et tenaient tous une gamelle et une cuillère pour manger ce qui ressemblait à de la pâtée. Leurs vêtements étaient légers et laissaient deviner leur silhouette. Aucun ne me prêta attention, sauf une, à la peau brune et aux yeux noir d'encre, avec de longs cheveux sombres marbrés rouge. Elle a vaguement levé les yeux vers moi, avant de les reposer paresseusement sur sa gamelle.

- Quand vous parlez à un chat, il ne vous regarde pas toujours. L'attention passe par leurs oreilles : si elles sont pointées vers vous, il vous écoute.

- Oh…

Dans ce cas, ils faisaient _tous_ attention à moi. Brusquement ça devenait inquiétant.

- Y en a-t-il un qui retienne votre attention ?

On y était depuis 5 minutes, même pas, et il y avait au moins vingt animaux…

- Non, pas spécialement.

D'un autre côté, je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à eux pour les observer manger. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, essentiellement parce qu'ils étaient vingt et ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. Non. Parce qu'ils étaient attachés.

Le vendeur m'a laissé encore une dizaine de minutes, avant de me conduire dans une autre salle. Le même genre de pièce avec le même genre d'ameublement. Ils mangeaient eux aussi. Environ dix minutes plus tard, le vendeur se penchait sur mon épaule :

- J'ai aussi des spécimens plus singuliers, mais ils sont pour la plupart… moins dociles. Pas encore dressés, où un peu rebelles. L'éducation serait donc à votre charge.

J'ai acquiescé distraitement, accaparé par les mouvements lents et paresseux des chats. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient dégageait une telle indolence assurée que j'en étais fasciné. Le vendeur m'a mené jusqu'à une autre pièce. Elle était large comme un couloir, et l'un des murs était creux, contenait, séparés par des barreaux verticaux, plusieurs compartiments. Ceux-ci étaient séparés de nous par une grille très fine et très étroite, par laquelle on ne pouvait que passer les doigts. Le chat de la première cage avait des cheveux gris, malgré son apparence évidemment jeune, ce qui m'a surpris. Ses oreilles n'ont même pas vibré en nous entendant. Le second était dos à nous, ainsi que le troisième. L'ambiance ici était glaciale. Il y avait comme une lourdeur de reproche qui flottait dans l'air immobile. Plus que partout ailleurs dans l'animalerie je me sentais mal. Mais…

Il y en avait un qui avait tourné ses oreilles vers moi. Ses oreilles rouges. J'ai fait un pas vers lui, au fond du couloir, et il a levé les yeux vers moi. Ses cheveux tenaient plus de la crinière du lion que du pelage du chat. L'intensité de son regard vert de haine me clouait à ma place. Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait, mais le vendeur. J'ai recommencé à respirer et me suis approché doucement de lui. Une fois devant sa cage, il m'a regardé. Il semblait méprisant, curieux, amusé et inquiet.

- Oh… C'est… l'un de mes animaux les moins bien dressés. Il a été acheté par plusieurs personnes qui me l'ont toujours retourné… Je vous le déconseille fortement, il—

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?... Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le chat a penché la tête, et la curiosité a brûlé plus fort dans ses yeux. Mais il m'a lancé un « hm » chuchoté et sec, n'a pas répondu. Ou plutôt, il a répondu à sa manière qu'il ne le dirait pas. Oui, j'avais plus communiqué avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre.

- C'est… Axel. Comme je le disais, je vous le déconseille fortement. Il est violent et agressif…

- Vous croyez ? Il est dans une cage.

- Ils attaquent les autres sans ça, et volent leur nourriture.

Je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en animaux. Sûrement moins que ce vendeur. Mais j'avais l'impression que par ennui, moi aussi j'en serais arrivé là. Je l'ai lâché des yeux et me suis retourné vers le gérant avec l'impression de proférer une insulte terrible contre Axel en prononçant ces mots :

- À combien vous le vendez ?

Le vendeur a soupiré.

- Vous êtes décidé, hein ?...

- Oui.

- Mettons 1 000 yens, sans compter l'équipement. Revenez demain dans la matinée, il sera prêt.

1 000 yens… C'était bien peu. J'ai regardé Axel à nouveau. Lui aussi me regardait. Il semblait plus curieux que jamais. Une fois de nouveau dans l'avant-boutique, le vendeur a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je dois vous avertir. Lorsque vous faites l'acquisition d'un chat un peu récalcitrant, il y a une règle de sûreté. Vous devez absolument vous assurer qu'il vous reconnaisse comme son maître, et pour cela, vous devez le pénétrer.

J'ai cligné des yeux. Il faisait plutôt chaud, aujourd'hui, ça annonçait un bel été.

- Pardon ?!

- Vous n'être pas obligé de le faire directement, un objet peut suffire, mais vous devez être celui qui exécute le geste.

- Vous n'êtes pas _sérieux_ ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Vous verrez tout cela en temps voulu. En attendant, prenez ceci, c'est un manuel de dressage.

J'ai attrapé sans y faire attention le gros fascicule qu'il me tendait et suis ressorti. Aujourd'hui serait une journée très chaude, et demain encore plus, selon la météo.

**-****猫****-**

Il y avait un sacré paquet d'affaires avec le chat lui-même. Toute une mallette, avec des brochures explicatives, des boîtes de pâtée, un sifflet… Il y avait aussi une laisse, mais elle, elle était dans ma main, et alors que nous marchions plus ou moins côte à côte sur le trottoir, à l'ombre des immeubles, elle reliait ma main à son cou. C'était une sensation affreuse.

Je trouvais que pour le démon décrit par le vendeur, Axel était bien calme. Il regardait vaguement devant lui, marchait lentement, respirait avec un peu de difficulté… Je ne me suis pas risqué à prendre le bus. Ils devaient tous être bondés et avec cette chaleur, non merci. Nous sommes donc rentrés chez moi à pied. C'était un petit appartement au sommet d'un petit immeuble, il fallait donc grimper les marches. Axel a eu beaucoup de mal, et c'est là que j'ai compris : il était drogué. Ça m'a profondément dégoûté, et légèrement affolé - avec cette chaleur, et s'il faisait une mauvaise réaction ? Une fois rentré, je l'ai installé sur mon lit, où il s'est assoupi rapidement, je me suis battu aussi discrètement que possible avec son maudit collier pour l'enlever sans le réveiller. Je lui ai également disposé sur le front une serviette mouillée et fraîche, ce qui s'est révélé totalement inutile à partir du moment où, bien endormi, il s'est mis à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. On aurait dit que son corps essayait de remplir tout l'espace à sa disposition, c'était complètement fascinant

Il ne s'est réveillé que le soir, vers 19h, à la fraîche. J'étais en train de fermer toutes les fenêtres que j'avais ouvertes en grand quand il est apparu en périphérie de mon champ de vision. Il ne m'a pas regardé, il a marché vers la cuisine et ouvert de robinet pour plonger les mains sous l'eau et la recueillir dans le but de la porter à ses lèvres les laper. Je suis resté environ 72 heures à le regarder faire.

- Tu veux pas un verre ?... Ou un bol ?

Il a tourné la tête vers moi comme si je venais d'apporter la preuve de ma nature extraterrestre. L'eau en est même tombée de ses mains. Dans le doute, je lui ai sortit un bol. Je me suis approché de l'évier pour le remplir, Axel a reculé, plus pour pouvoir continuer à m'observer d'une certaine distance que pour me fuir. Ses oreilles étaient braquées sur moi, sa queue rouge se balançait doucement… Il portait une sorte de toge presque transparente, quelque chose de très très simple qui me faisait penser à une tenue d'esclave.

- Si tu veux, j'ai des fringues…

Il devait faire une tête de plus que moi au moins, je voyais mal comment ça pourrait lui aller. Peut-être que je devrais aller lui en acheter... Définitivement il était surpris. Il tombait même carrément des nues. Est-ce qu'on l'avait traité si mal pour que des choses aussi évidentes lui paressent à ce point démentielles ? Je lui tendais son bol mais il ne le prenait pas, cette situation était très déroutante.

- Sinon, je m'appelle Roxas.

Décidément, à chaque fois que je lui parlais, il m'écoutait attentivement mais m'envoyait me torcher pour un mot en retour. J'ai posé le bol sur le plan de travail et suis sorti de la cuisine. Il y avait des plats tout prêts au frigo, je nous réchaufferais ça. En attendant, j'ai préparé mon lit, changé les draps, tout ça, et me suis aussi aménagé le canapé. Axel est repassé devant moi, il s'est installé sur une chaise et m'a regardé faire avec intérêt.

Préparer le repas a été d'une simplicité enfantine, mais convaincre Axel de manger, beaucoup moins. Il m'a vu arriver dans le salon avec deux assiettes et m'a fixé comme si j'étais fou à lier. Il est resté debout comme ça jusqu'à ce que je mange un peu dans les deux assiettes pour lui montrer que non, il n'y avait rien de louche dans la sienne. Alors il a daigné s'asseoir à table avec moi, juste en face.

Une fois que j'ai eu débarrassé, je l'ai vu tourner autour du canapé avec, manifestement, l'intention de s'y coucher.

- C'est moi qui dors là.

Il s'est figé de stupeur. J'avais seulement l'impression de faire les choses bien, normalement, et lui réagissait comme le premier paysan venu recevant les faveurs de son roi, c'était extrêmement perturbant. Mais alors il a ouvert la bouche, pour parler, et tout le reste a été balayé de moi. Je suis resté suspendu à ses lèvres.

- T'es sérieux ?...

Je l'avais cru muet. Mais en fait sa voix était grave et chaude, rieuse aussi. Curieuse, séduisante, presque comme une caresse dans la nuque, avec des accents d'attente et d'incompréhension.

- Euhm… Ouais ? C'est normal, tu crois pas ? En attendant de te trouver un lit à toi.

- Alors, _Roxas_. C'est tout sauf normal. T'es qui, au juste ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? T'attends un truc en retour ? Tu cherches à me piéger ?

Il y a eu un blanc dans la conversation.

- Si tu veux le canapé, c'est pas un problème…

Axel a soupiré. Oh mon dieu, non. Il a soupiré un _sourire_. Fallait pas se mentir, c'était un canon, mais son sourire… À se trainer par terre. Il s'est dirigé vers ma chambre.

- C'était si gentiment proposé, je voudrais pas ruiner tous tes efforts.

Absolument pas inconstant, formidable.

- Bonne nuit, Axel.

- Mmh, ouais.

Il n'a pas fermé la porte, je l'ai entendu se laisser tomber sur le lit et se rouler dans les draps tous propres. Moi je me suis calé sur mon canapé. Ce n'était pas large mais plutôt confortable. Je me suis rapidement endormi. C'était bizarre, comme sensation. J'avais un chat à la maison.

**-****猫****-**

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai bondi hors des draps et j'ai foncé aux toilettes.

C'était très _très_ bizarre. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, c'était un rêve qui m'avait tenu occupé toute la nuit. Le genre à vous rappeler que vous êtes né avec des hormones et à vous faire subitement découvrir que, oui oui, vous êtes tout à fait sensible au charme des hommes. Génial. Bref, après mon passage aux toilettes et sous la douche, j'ai pensé que si on avait de quoi petit-déjeuner, le repas de midi serait plus abstrait. Fallait faire des courses. Et tant qu'on y était, de fringues aussi. J'avais pas envie de le voir se balader dans un bout de tissu à peine en forme de vêtement.

J'ai farfouillé dans ma cuisine et dégoté de quoi faire du riz au thon. Ça m'a pris environ 30 minutes, avec le rinçage et l'assaisonnement du riz. J'ai mis tout ça dans deux bols à l'arrachée, les bols dans un plateau, et j'ai transporté ça jusqu'à ma chambre. Il devait être 9h30. En faisant coulisser la porte, je suis tombé sur une vision des plus attendrissantes.

Mon lit fait deux places. Il était couché en étoile de mer sur le ventre, agrippé à mon oreiller, le nez enfoncé dedans. Ses jambes s'emmêlaient dans les draps clairs qui ne le recouvraient que ça et là, d'une façon aléatoire déterminée par ses mouvements désordonnés de la nuit. Ses oreilles tressaillaient mollement chaque fois qu'un filet d'air frais s'engouffrait dedans, et sa queue s'agitait faiblement, accentuant follement la courbe de ses reins… dénudés, d'ailleurs…

Reuhm. Je me suis approché discrètement, pour pas le réveiller, me suis agenouillé, posé le plateau au sol et—

- Oh, putain !

Un sourire a filé sur ses lèvres. En fait il avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait fixement. Avec ses grands yeux d'un vert solide. Je peux vous dire que oui, ça fait sursauter. Il s'est redressé paresseusement, mais avec une certaine… tension. Ses oreilles pointaient vers moi. Une fois assis dans le lit il m'a lancé un regard défiant, plein de méfiance, comme si j'allais me jeter sur lui pour le violer.

Remarque… Avec les conneries que m'avait sorties le vendeur, ça avait déjà du arriver. J'ai taché de ne pas avoir l'air trop déstabilisé et me suis penché pour ramasser le plateau.

- Petit déjeuner.

Il a cligné des yeux.

- T'es _malade_ ?

- Quoi ?

- Non mais je demande. Tu fais souvent ça ?

- Si t'en veux pas, tu peux aussi te le foutre ou je pense.

Il a jeté un œil au contenu des bols. Ses oreilles s'agitaient, j'avais du mal à regarder autre chose. Il y avait le son cotonneux de sa queue frappant le matelas qui rythmait le silence apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Mange dans les deux.

- T'es super chiant, tu sais ça ?

À nouveau il m'a défié des yeux.

- Je suis pas obligé de te faire confiance, m'a-t-il balancé avec un sourire mordant.

- Non, mais à moins de vouloir me tuer et t'enfuir ensuite, on va vivre ensemble, et ce serait plus sympa.

- Oh, c'est une idée !

Nous avons passé plusieurs secondes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux - surtout lui, parce que franchement, ce sourire… - et j'ai fini par céder et manger un peu de chaque. La moitié à chaque fois, et lui a mangé l'autre.

- Tu comptes faire ce cirque à chaque repas ?

- Nope. C'était juste pour voir.

J'ai senti qu'il allait salement m'exaspérer, brusquement.

- Pour voir _quoi_ ?

- Jusqu'où t'es prêt à aller pour m'obliger à t'obéir

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. C'était ce que je pensais…

- T'as besoin de vêtements et le frigo de nourriture. On va faire des courses ?

- Intéressante, ta façon de changer de sujet, _Roxas_.

- Presque autant que la tienne de m'emmerder, _Axel_.

Son expression à changé. Le vert de ses yeux est devenu malicieux, ses oreilles se sont fixées sur moi. Il m'a souri. Tout son visage avait changé, et il était… il était

Il était à trente centimètres du mien à peine ! J'avais l'impression que son sourire se moquait de moi, mais il était tellement beau… Je sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai posé une main sur sa tête, à la base de son oreille droite. Elle a frémi par réflexe. L'expression d'Axel s'est durcie, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me mordre, mais il s'est contenté d'écarter un peu la tête. Ma main a suivi le mouvement, ça n'a servi à rien.

- Hey.

- Oui ? j'ai lancé innocemment. C'est désagréable ?

- Plutôt, ouais.

- Oh… mince…

Je n'ai pas bougé. Aussi fétichiste que ça puisse paraitre, je trouvais son oreille tout simplement fascinante. Lui par contre, s'en serait bien passé. Mais il me laissait faire… Franchement, il était pas si agressif et violent que ça. Sur quels abrutis il avait dû tomber pour devoir se défendre à coups de griffes ?...

- Bon, ces courses, on y va ?

- Tu sais même pas ce que c'est.

À moi de sourire avec moquerie, maintenant. J'ai finalement lâché son oreille, et il a passé frénétiquement sa main fermée dessus, comme pour faire sa toilette.

- Ça consiste à sortir, nan ?

- C'est la première étape, oui.

- Super. Je veux marcher au soleil.

J'avais la méga flemme de faire la vaisselle - entre ça et emmener mon chat tout neuf se promener et le regarder évoluer sous le soleil dont il avait pas dû profiter depuis un sacré moment, le choix était vite fait - alors je me suis habillé à l'arrache avec une chemise claire et un bermuda. Axel m'a emprunté un T-shirt rouge. J'avais raison, son bout de tissu n'était pas un vêtement, pas même pour lui. J'ignore par quel miracle il a réussi à se trouver un jean à sa taille, mais il l'a enfilé et - mon dieu, ça lui faisait de ces fesses… - après ça, nous sommes sortis.

La première fois qu'on s'était baladé ensemble à travers la ville, pour rentrer de l'animalerie, il avait été affreusement mou à cause de la drogue. Là, il était intenable. Je ne lui avais pas fait l'affront de lui remettre son collier, qui traînait sûrement sur ma table de nuit. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, par cette chaleur accablante. Il sautillait partout, s'accrochait aux lampadaires et tournoyait autour, enjambait les ombres d'une foulée souple et longue. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Accessoirement, tous les passants nous dévisageaient, mais on en n'était plus vraiment là.

Une fois au kombini, Axel, s'est mis à courir partout dans les rayons, comme un enfant qui aurait mangé un kilo de piles électriques. Il a disparu entre les poissons et le rayon frais. Il est revenu avec un sourire et a carrément fermé ses doigts sur ma manche, par laquelle il m'a tiré jusqu'aux fruits.

- Ça.

J'ai arraché mes yeux à son visage et ses oreilles pointées vers moi pour les poser sur ce qu'il me montrait. Un étalage de racchis rouges. Des fruits très sucrés, et très très acides.

- Tu veux _ça_ ?

- Ouais.

- T'en a déjà mangé, au moins ?

- Ouais.

J'ai soupiré en en attrapant un. Ça ressemblait à un citron, à l'écorce rouge

- Je sais pas comment ça se prépare.

- En compote. Je sais le faire.

- … sans déconner ?

- Quoi ? Tu crois que parce que j'ai des oreilles je suis pas capable de cuire des fruits et du sucre ?

L'espace d'un instant j'étais mi-figue mi-raisin - j'avais pas envie de le provoquer, _juste_ au cas où le vendeur avait dit vrai - mais son sourire narquois qui s'élargissait à chaque seconde. C'était comme un défi qu'il me lançait. J'ai souri à mon tour.

- Je demande à voir.

J'avoue que ça m'étonnait. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas avoir passé sa vie à l'animalerie… n'est-ce pas ?

Par contre… un racchi avec du sucre ? Et pourquoi par du citron vert, aussi ?

Le caissier a lancé un regard torve à Axel - un chat portant de vraies fringues et sans collier ni laisse qui escaladait le petit avion pour enfant sur le parking - puis s'est avisé du contenu de mon panier avec hauteur. Il y avait une promotion sur les fruits. Il a oublié de m'en faire profiter.

Une fois dehors, Axel a recommencé son manège, piochant toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait avoir à dépenser dans _mes_ réserves, à moi qui, non content de crouler sous la chaleur, portais en plus un de ces foutus sac en papier marron sans poignée, super emmerdant à transporter, d'autant plus quand ils sont bien pleins. Mais malgré ça, je ne nous ai pas fait prendre le bus aujourd'hui non plus. Ils n'auraient pas été moins bondés et… Ben, Axel avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Ce qui fait que nous n'avons _pas_ atteint la galerie marchande rapidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment plus éloigné de chez moi, seulement dans une direction différente. Une fois passées les portes automatiques, j'ai été agressé par la climatisation glaciale qui m'a pris la gorge. Super, j'étais parti pour une bonne angine. Bref. Au premier étage, il y avait un Kiiroi, j'avais l'habitude de m'habiller là. Surtout parce que c'était pas cher.

Je n'ai jamais vu un humanoïde faire ce qu'a fait Axel avec un escalator. Et je pense que je ne voudrais plus jamais le voir. Ce qui fait que quand on est entré dans le magasin, les seuls qui ne nous dévisageaient pas étaient aveugles, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

À peine entrés, un chat employé du magasin s'est avancé vers nous, sourire commercial et posture obséquieuse à l'appui.

- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

Non, je t'ai rien demandé. J'ai horreur de ça. Bizarrement Axel ne sautait pas partout, il restait juste derrière moi, pile en face de l'autre chat.

- On cherche des vêtements pour lui, j'ai répondu platement en désignant le roux.

- Euhm… des vêtements normaux ?

- On dirait bien.

Il m'a pris par la manche - ça doit être une manie - et m'a tiré à un rayon où il nous a confiés à un autre chat, une femelle, qui elle aussi m'a attrapé et tiré par la manche, chose absolument pas emmerdante quand on tient un sac en papier sans poignées, tout en m'expliquant des choses dont je n'avais absolument pas cure, ce qui m'a conduit à :

- Merci, on va se débrouiller.

Ça a fait un taulé. Mais on nous a finalement laissé tranquille. J'ai surveillé les alentours pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, juste pour être certain qu'on allait foutre la paix à mes manches.

- Bon, bah… Prends-toi deux trois trucs qui te plaisent.

- Comme quoi ?

- De quoi passer l'été sans mourir de chaud, déjà. On verra le reste à l'automne. Je t'attends devant les cabines.

Il m'a regardé avec un grand vide intérieur.

- C'est là bas.

Il a tourné la tête, mais ses oreilles sont restées braquées sur moi, et quand j'ai esquissé mouvement de recul il a braqué aussi ses yeux vert coupant. Puis il a accepté de suivre mes instructions - c'était vraiment l'impression que ça donnait - et a disparu entre deux rayons. Moi ? Moi j'ai esquivé tous les chats du magasin jusqu'à ces fameuses cabines.

Il a dû lui falloir, à vue de nez… allez. 40 minutes ? Pour choisir à peine de quoi remplir un sac. Même pas.

Rester calme…

J'allais lui faire remarquer très poliment que se bouger le cul quand quelqu'un vous attend avec les bras chargés d'un sac, c'est assez de bon ton, mais il a poussé mon épaule jusqu'au fond d'une cabine.

- Hey—

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me plaindre. Il s'est collé contre moi. Mon sac est tombé par terre et un racchi s'en est échappé. Ça aurait pu me déranger si la joue du roux ne s'était pas retrouvée contre la mienne. Il l'a appuyée contre mon visageavec assez de force pour me plaquer la tête contre le mur et devoir encore me tenir par les épaules. Il se frottait contre mon menton, contre mon cou, au point de me pousser, et la seule chose plus ou moins intelligente à laquelle j'étais capable de penser, c'était que _bordel_ sa bouche passait des fois à _quelques centimètres_ à peine de la mienne…

Il a fini par s'écarter de moi, qui avais les yeux écarquillés, pas du tout crispé. Il arborait un sourire satisfait. Il m'a tenu par les épaules, bras tendus, comme on inspecte un travail fini.

- Okay… Je suis censé faire comme si de rien n'était, ou t'attends une réaction particulière ?

Haussant silencieusement les épaules, il a commencé à se déshabiller. Carrément. J'aurais presque pu sortir, si Axel avait pas été entre moi et le rideau tiré à l'arrache, et si j'avais vraiment essayé.

J'y avais pas pensé sur le moment, quand il s'était habillé. En même temps je lui avais laissé la chambre pour ça. Il avait pas de sous-vêtement.

Oh.

Mon.

_Dieu_.

**-****猫****-**

Je ne me souviens de rien après ça. Je me suis réveillé en galérant pour introduire la clé dans la serrure de mon appart, avec ce foutu sac en papier dans les mains. Franchement, même pas besoin de grand-chose, seulement deux trous ovales pour faire des poignées. En plus, ils auraient pu les garder pour faire un sac supplémentaire tous les 500 sacs… Ben non. J'ai mis facilement 5 minutes à ouvrir la porte. Axel en tenait un en plastique - avec poignées - dans lequel traînait du tissu que je devinais être ses emplettes.

- Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu travailles pas ?

- …Hein ?

- T'es chez toi. T'as pas de boulot ?

- Ah… congé forcé. Mon patron voulait pas rester cet été, la boîte a fermé pour deux semaines. Je suis en RTT.

- Ok…kay… Bon, file-moi la bouffe et va t'asseoir.

- Pardon ?

Jusque là il ne me regardait pas. Ses oreilles se sont parabolées dans ma direction. Il y a eu comme un malaise.

- Va t'asseoir.

- Et si je veux pas ? J'ai lancé en reculant de façon très très peu convaincante.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi. Un ange est passé. Je l'ai suivi jusque hors de la cuisine. Finalement, assis sur le canapé, c'était pas si mal. Il y a eu quelques bruits de casse…

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit une catastrophe, honnêtement. Ben… deux bols de compotes c'est pas un repas mais ma foi, si on oubliait le goût affreusement acide des racchis rouges… Ouais, bon, j'ai pas terminé.

- T'es plutôt pas chiant, en fait.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Axel. Venant du chat qui m'avait fait manger dans les deux parts que j'avais pu préparer pour être sûr que j'avais rien mis dedans, ça ne m'apparaissait pas vraiment comme un compliment, bizarrement.

- Dans le sens où _contrairement à certains_ je mange ce qu'on me donne ?

- Entre autres.

Sa queue s'agitait paisiblement alors qu'il avalait sa dernière cuillère. De la compote rouge, ç'aurait pu être de la fraise.

- C'est pas si mal, ici.

- Ben, c'est chez moi…

Il a posé sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, fermé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et avec un sourire conciliant a posé son front sur lui mien. Incroyable ce que ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'amusement. Il était juste… à se rouler par terre.

- Non, a-t-il dit.

- Non quoi ?

Il a tendu le cou de manière un peu différente pour parvenir à poser furtivement sa bouche sur la mienne, dans un baiser-papillon sucré et acide qui m'a totalement électrisé.

- Non, a-t-il juste répété, presque hilare.


	2. Neko Ja Nai

Raiting :_ M. Et oui, meurtres en série très détaillés. Quoi d'autre ? _

Note : _Ceci est le kadow d'anniversaire d'_**Ariani Lee**_, c'était le 22 août dernier, même que j'étais à l'heure. Beaucoup des personnes qui ont lu Neko Dewa Arimasen m'ont demandé une suite, et je leur ai répondu qu'il y avait déjà une petite séquelle. J'ai deux bonne nouvelle. Voici cette séquelle. J'ai eu une idée de suite. Bon, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce sera certainement pas pour tout de suite._

_« C'pas un chat, ça »_

Ja nai_ est la plus courte et la plus familière des formes négatives de_ desu_ (traduisible pas «être»). Elle traduit la proximité, l'intimité, l'habitude, c'est une forme qu'on utilise avec des amis dans le cadre d'une conversation anodine._ Ja nai_ seule signifie même « ça ne l'est pas » ou « ce n'est pas le cas » lorsqu'on l'utilise en réponse. Sa familiarité peut aussi être comprise comme de l'agacement dans ce cas, selon la situation._

* * *

**_- Neko Ja Nai -_**

- J'ai pas envie.

- Je te demande pas ton avis.

14h30, un samedi. Axel était vautré à plat ventre en longueur sur le canapé, la queue battant l'air, un livre sous le nez. Moi, en face de lui. Il me regardait avec ses oreilles, ce qui discréditait toute l'attention qu'il essayait de porter à sa lecture.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non, je crois pas.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi, avec un de ces regards à la « Chez qui tu crois être ? » pas du tout énervants.

- Je fais déjà ma toilette tous les matins, _Roxas_.

- Et ben cet après-midi, tu prends un bain, _Axel_.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Je te demande toujours pas ton avis.

Je soutenais son regard, lui le mien, on échangeait des éclairs bruts et purs. Il s'est levé sans rompre le lien entre nous et s'est approché de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse avec son corps, et nous nous affrontions toujours. Son sourire m'assurait qu'il adorait ça. Je n'en démordrais pas, pas spécifiquement pour qu'il prenne un bain, mais parce qu'il avait l'air de vraiment pas vouloir.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches et a continué à me pousser assez doucement pour que je ne résiste pas, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dos au mur. Il se laissait aller contre moi en appuyant son bassin sur le mien, et moi j'imaginais comment j'aurais pu le prendre par la taille et retourner nos positi—

- Un bain, a-t-il dit. Ok. Une condition.

- …Nyeunh ?

- _Tu_ me laves.

- J'achète.

Son sourire s'est élargi, et il a ondulé contre moi d'une façon tellement envoûtante et intoxicante que j'ai oublié de me souvenir d'où j'étais. L'idée atrocement magnétique de passer mes mains sous son T-shirt sans manche pour griffer ses flancs avait balayé tout le reste avec autant de violence que j'aurais voulu mettre dans le geste. J'ai commencé à bouger contre lui moi aussi, et alors il a posé ses lèvres dans mon cou, pour pincer ma peau… avant de se redresser, de se décoller lentement de moi.

- Bon, tu fais quoi ? On le prend, ce bain ?

En…foiré.

Il m'a nargué avec un sourire narquois en disparaissant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Je l'ai suivi, mais pas assez vite pour le voir jeter ses vêtements par terre ou s'installer en boule dans la baignoire, dos à moi. Il avait ouvert l'eau et la laissait couler tranquillement sur ses jambes, si tranquillement que je commençais à penser qu'il m'avait servi sa petite rébellion juste pour le principe. J'ai laissé l'eau monter jusqu'à mi-poitrine, avant d'attraper un gant et du savon pour commencer à lui savonner le dos. Je me demandais si ses cheveux poussaient vraiment comme ça ou s'il faisait un truc. Je voyais assez mal un chat enfermé dans une cage avoir droit à du gel mais cette implantation me semblait encore moins probable que ça. Il faisait des vagues avec ses mains, ça avait l'air de bien l'amuser.

Passer les mains sur le haut de son dos tout glissant de savon, sur ses clavicules, son torse, dégageait une attraction irrésistible. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez, j'avais envie de plus, mais ses oreilles fermement orientées sur moi me faisaient l'effet d'un regard insistant. Très inhibiteur. J'étais super tendu, j'avais des gestes un peu secs, justement parce que je craignais de me trahir, moi et mes envies pas forcément avouables. A coup sûr il m'avait déjà senti venir.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, et même en ne voyant que son profil j'ai compris l'éclat malicieux dans le regard entendu qu'il me lançait. Je n'ai eu le temps que d'esquisser un mouvement en arrière avant que ses ongles ne se ferment sur l'épaule de mon T-shirt et ne me tirent… dans l'eau. J'ai éclaboussé partout autour de moi, en tombant et en essayant de me rétablir à peu près correctement une fois dans la baignoire. L'eau, bien que loin d'être froide, m'a rafraichi de la chape de plomb chaude d'un été qui peinait à se terminer. J'aurais bien voulu pester, mais au lieu de trouver à me plaindre, j'ai éclaté de rire. J'étais trempé, tout habillé dans une baignoire pleine que je partageais avec un chat rouge et, lui, totalement nu - je ne sais pas quelle partie de la phrase est la plus étrange.

- C'était prévu depuis le début, hein ?

- Absolument.

Il riait aussi, très fier de lui. J'ai agrippé son épaule toujours nue et glissante pour m'aider à me redresser, et j'ai senti ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts pour résister à la traction. Puis lui-même s'est avancé, prenant appui sur ma cuisse, vrillant mes yeux des siens avec une expression pas du tout lubrique.

- Mince. Tes fringues sont toutes mouillées.

- Oh, oui, j'ai répondu en même temps qu'à son sourire entendu. Va falloir les enlever.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Bien sûr.

Ses mains toutes chaudes fermées sur mes hanches m'apparaissaient comme terriblement tentantes, plus encore quand elles se sont mises à glisser sur mon corps trempé pour en retirer les vêtements. J'ai frissonné au frôlement de ses doigts sur mes côtes. Ça lui a plu, et il m'a chatouillé doucement, faisant se poursuivre nos éclats de rire. Rapidement je me suis retrouvé torse nu, à moitié collé contre Axel. Nous étions tous les deux secoués par des pouffements pseudo-silencieux qui faisait se frotter nos peaux et créaient des vaguelettes dans la baignoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui riait mais moi, essentiellement parce qu'il venait d'entamer un duel acharné avec ma braguette et que notre position ne l'aidait absolument pas à quoique ce soit.

Oh… J'étais assis sur ses cuisses, ses cuisses toutes nues sous l'eau. Brusquement l'envie d'être totalement collé contre lui partout m'a picoté la peau comme quelque chose qui brûle et démange à la fois. Même si je ne voyais pas du tout comment il allait m'enlever mon pantalon, vu que sa taille siégeait entre mes jambes. Après tout, ça c'était son problème. Il est finalement parvenu à l'ouvrir, mais pour le faire glisser sur mes hanches ça a été une autre paire de manches.

Subitement il a plongé la tête dans mon cou, avec un soupir rauque, et mordillé ma peau en _ronronnant_. J'ai fermé un bras autour de ses épaules pour appuyer le contact, et renversé la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres ont remonté mon cou, glissé sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire et se sont pressées en commissure des miennes. Ses gloussements ronronnants me secouaient, sa gorge vibrait agréablement contre mon épaule, ses doigts continuaient de crisser contre le tissu de mon pantalon.

- Lève-toi, a-t-il dit entre un coup de dent et un éclat de rire.

J'ai songé un moment à le laisser se débrouiller mais j'avais _vraiment_ envie qu'il me déshabille. Alors j'ai appuyé mes pieds au fond de la baignoire et, non sans glisser et me raccrocher à lui, me suis levé. Son visage était au niveau de mon bassin, il l'a orienté vers moi pour me présenter un sourire amusé. La sensation de ses mains toujours aussi chaudes faisant glisser mes vêtements sur mes hanches, puis mes cuisses, était tout simplement grisante. Il a mordu son sourire en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'il venait de dégager.

- Oh, a-t-il fait d'une voix innocente.

J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, légèrement gêné, tandis qu'il me regardait à nouveau avec un regard qui disait exactement ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai dégagé une jambe du tissu, puis l'autre, et l'ai laissé se noyer au fond de la baignoire. Je me suis accroché à son cou et lui a fermé ses bras autour de ma taille, me guidant pour que je m'asseye à nouveau sur ses cuisses, en ciseau cette fois, et j'ai cru être extrait de mon corps quand il a donné un lent coup de bassin. Il m'a refait le coup de sa bouche presque sur la mienne, j'en ai eu des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos.

On ne s'était encore jamais vraiment embrassés. Il y avait eu cette fois, la toute première, juste après notre rencontre - accessoirement scellée par un achat - au début de l'été, où il avait furtivement fait se toucher nos bouches. Et cette autre, le dernier jour de mes congés d'été, il avait posé un baiser dans mon cou et celui-ci avait presque glissé jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il y en avait eu quelques autres, des bisous sur la joue, sur le front, mais jamais un _vrai_ baiser, intense à nous couper le souffle. Et s'il décidait encore de jouer à ne pas me le donner, j'allais le lui prendre maintenant.

J'ai fermé les doigts sur ses cheveux et tourné la tête pour capturer sa bouche, y presser la mienne. Il m'a laissé faire, l'a même entrouverte en invitation. Je n'ai pas résisté à la sensation de nos langues se lovant l'une contre l'autre avec maladresse et avidité. Les ronrons d'Axel s'amplifiaient et se répercutaient jusque dans ma propre gorge, c'était terriblement envoûtant… Ses mains glissaient sur mes joues, ses hanches roulaient contre les miennes, j'en tremblais de plaisir. Du plaisir à perdre la tête et des rires à perdre le reste, voilà ce qui m'habitait à cet instant. Il avançait sur moi, sa queue battait l'eau dans son dos et lui faisait faire des clapotis. Il me tenait par la taille, me faisait doucement basculer en arrière… Subitement j'ai senti une douleur fulgurante dans mon dos :

- Ah-haouch ! Ayayayayaïe…

- Quoi ?...

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir ce que c'était. Axel avait subitement l'air inquiet. À mi-chemin entre inquiet et peiné.

- C'est le robinet.

Il a éclaté de rire - encore - et heureusement que j'adorais ce rire parce que j'aurais pu mal le prendre. En fait, il a d'abord essayé de retenir un pouffement, en vain, et donc s'est laissé à gloussé pseudo-discrètement. De mon côté de tentais de forcer ma bouche à prendre une autre forme que le sourire qui s'y formait. Il la regardait avec intérêt, et se marrait d'autant que je n'y parvenais pas.

- Il va falloir qu'on échange, j'ai dit en poussant ses épaules pour me retrouver au dessus de lui.

Il s'est gentiment laissé faire, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il rechigne, et m'a permis de l'allonger contre la paroi inclinée en faïence blanche. Sa bouche est venue chercher la mienne et nous avons repris ou nous en étions. Des hanches il a donné un coup léger pour me demander de bouger les miennes, ce que j'ai fait, tout doucement, spécialement pour l'agacer. Ça n'a pas raté. Il a coincé ma lèvre entre ses dents et creusé mes reins d'une pression bout des doigts.

J'ai attendu encore un peu et il a grondé, en ronronnant. Adorable.

- Bouge.

- « Bouge » comment ?

- Bouge plus vite.

Nouveaux pouffements. En léchant ses lèvres je l'ai embrassé à nouveau, et en ondulant contre lui.

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire l'amour comme ça ? m'a-t-il demandé en soupirant presque dans ma bouche.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme là, juste collés l'un à l'autre. En se frottant.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai pouffé.

- On fait du beurre, d'après toi ?

Son sourire s'est évanoui doucement, et j'ai cessé de bouger.

- D'habitude… Enfin avant toi, ça… marchait pas comme ça. C'était, euhm… On essayait pas de me demander mon avis, tu vois ?

- Je… crois.

Je préférais ne pas imaginer. Les cauchemars d'images qui m'apparaissaient semblaient déjà assez horribles comme ça.

- Y a des fois où ça s'est pas si mal passé, aussi. Mais j'ai pas toujours réussi à me protéger.

J'ai pincé du bout des lèvres l'une de ses joues, et les ai laissé dériver vers sa bouche, timidement, subitement plus sûr qu'il accepte un baiser de moi. Mais il a distraitement tiré la langue, et je l'ai attrapée avec la mienne. Il m'a laissé lui rouler un patin plutôt mal assuré auquel il a répondu trop suavement pour mes sens. Je me suis écarté un peu avant de m'approcher de son oreille.

- Je te ferai pas l'affront d'essayer de te prendre.

Je l'ai entendu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

- Mais !... je te laisserai pas le faire non plus.

Il l'a refermée.

- Moi j'aime bien comme ça, j'ai murmuré en ajoutant tous les accents enjôleurs possibles et imaginables dans mon chuchotement.

Ça a marché, il a vibré contre moi, et ses ronrons ont repris. C'était tellement mignon, il ronronnait en ressentant du plaisir, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas, ça découvrait une facette de lui beaucoup plus innocente que tout ce qu'il m'avait montré jusque là. Ça me donnait envie d'explorer qui il était, d'apprendre à deviner ce qu'il pensait, de susciter en lui le désir de faire pareil.

Sans raison particulière, seulement parce que l'idée m'est venue d'un seul coup, j'ai gigoté jusqu'à pouvoir glisser une main dans son cou. Il l'a immédiatement fermé, par réflexe, comme quand on est chatouilleux, mais j'ai commencé à gratter juste sous sa mâchoire et j'ai eu l'impression de le sentir fondre sous moi. J'ai fondu moi aussi, et ses ronronnements sont repartis encore plus fort. C'était totalement irrésistible, je m'en suis mordu la lèvre.

- Tu fai-kw..aa ?

Oh mon dieu, fantastique ! Parler et ronronner en même temps le rendait plus mignon qu'un oisillon dans son duvet tout doux. Il avait naturellement rejeté la tête en arrière et se pressait un peu contre ma main. Nous étions tous les deux presque allongés, aimantés l'un par l'autre, j'avais une jambe perdue entre les siennes, l'eau m'arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine et dans le bas du dos… et je craquais définitivement pour ce chat rouge que je connaissais depuis un mois à peine. Comment résister ?

Un soupir langoureux s'est échappé de sa gorge, entre deux ronrons. J'avais envie de jouer. J'ai remplacé ma main dans son cou par ma langue et il a frissonné un éclat de rire délicieux. De ma main ainsi dégagée, j'ai parcouru sa peau immergée tandis qu'il griffait mes reins. J'ai glissé les doigts entre nos ventres qui semblaient pourtant collés, ai continué de descendre.

- Hn…

Divin.

Je ne savais pas ce que gémir et ronronner lui procurait mais moi j'adorais ça. Souriant sur son épaule, j'ai entamé un mouvement faible et gêné par mon propre corps, et lui s'est laissé couler comme de la neige fondue.

- Rox-as… attends…

Pas question d'attendre. J'avais soif de toutes les marques de plaisir qu'il ne m'avait pas encore montrées. Mais ça avait l'air sérieux, il a serré ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai provisoirement cessé de bouger - ce n'est qu'un sursis, mon chaton.

- Roxas… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Déjà parce que ça me semblait évident et tacite, et en plus parce que… ben… Voilà, de but en blanc, comme ça…

Et puis je l'ai revu dans sa cage, à l'animalerie, accroché aux barreaux pour avoir la presque illusion d'un petit bout de liberté, sans aucune intimité, traité comme un esclave et comme un jouet…

- Je t'aime.

- …que tu es amoureux de moi.

- Je viens de le faire.

- Dis-le encore.

- T'es d'un chiant…

- Oh, merci, t'es pas mal non plus.

J'ai reculé la tête autant que possible pour voir son visage. Nos nez se frôlaient, nos bouches s'attiraient, nos regards se jaugeaient. Et puis il a éclaté de rire. Et je l'ai suivi.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai soupiré en reposant la tête sur son torse, juste sous la sienne.

- Ok, cool.

- Comment ça, « cool » ?

- D'accord, d'accord… Moi aussi. P't'être.

J'ai serré les doigts sur ma prise et il s'est contracté.

- B-Bon… Un peu plus que peut-être.

J'ai vainement tenté d'étouffer les pouffements silencieux qui secouaient mon corps et ai recommencé à le faire ronronner et gémir à la fois.

**-****猫****-**

- J'ai pas envie.

- Je te demande pas ton avis.

21h00, un jeudi. Axel était étalé sur mon - notre - lit, sur le dos, et refusait obstinément d'en bouger.

- Je suis bien comme ça, je veux pas me changer.

- Tu vas pas dormir tout habillé, Axel.

Il a soupiré, puis s'est assis faussement à contrecœur. Il m'a balancé un de ses sourires enjôleurs, accompagné d'un regard suggestif.

- J'accepte à une condition.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire et ai grimpé à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- J'achète.


End file.
